1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new device for the application of liquids to the surface of human hands. More particularly, the invention relates to a new type of gloves adapted to the application of liquids, such as oils and lotions, to the surface of hands.
Specifically, the invention relates to a new type of glove adapted to the application of liquids to the hand surfaces which permits slow release of the liquid on the surface of the hands and at the same time permits one to continue to work with their hands while the treatment with the liquid is taking place. The new device broadly comprises a glove or mit prepared from a thin flexible sheet material possessing a plurality of spaced enclosed small pouches containing the liquid to be applied to the hands, said glove or mit also having a wrist band which fits tightly around the wrist to prevent the treatment liquid from running onto the wrist while the gloves are in place.
The invention further provides a method for utilizing the new device for the treatment of the hand surfaces which broadly comprises placing the above-described gloves or mit on the hand and then by applying pressure to the top side of the pouches forcing the liquid out of the pouch onto the surface of the hand, the location and number of pouches to be opened by the pressure depending on the area of the hand to be treated and the desired length of treatment.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that the surface of the hands often become dry and irritated from constant exposure to air, water, soap, etc. and sometimes rashes appear due to changes in diet, exposure to plants and bushes, etc. To relieve this type of irritation, one often applies oils, lotions, medicated creams and the like by rubbing such materials directly on the surfaces of the hand. Only small amounts of such material may be added, however, or the excess would run off the hands and cause quite a mess wherever the hands were place. Such a small addition generally only gives momentary relief, and it is necessary to constantly apply the solution to the hands. This constant application takes considerable time and greatly limits the use of the hands for other purposes. In addition, the type of work to be done while the material is on the hands is limited as it is necessary to avoid touching things which might be damaged by the treating material.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new device for the application of liquids to the surfacts of human hands. It is a further object to provide a new device for applying liquids to the surface of hands which permit one to maintain the application for extended periods of time. It is a further object to provide a device for applying liquids to the surface of hands which eliminates the problem of run off of any excess liquid added. It is a further object to provide a device for applying liquids to the surface of the hands which permits one to continue to use the hands for work assignments while the application is continuing. It is a further object to provide a method for applying liquids to hands which eliminates the danger of having the liquid rub off and cause damage to material in contact therewith. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.